


Scott Lang at Sam's

by IsabellaJack



Series: Scott Lang and the Gang [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Funny, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has had it. "Do you honestly think I'd poison you guys?"</p><p>Steve shakes his head. "Scott, of course not. We'd--"</p><p>"Yes," Barnes says with total confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott Lang at Sam's

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can't quit these.

 

 

 

 

As soon as Scott Lang steps inside Sam's new place, he hears a loud groan and then a voice loudly saying, "Oh _for fuck's sake_...what now? We're gonna have sleepovers too?"

 

Scott doesn't have to guess who the owner of the voice is. It's none other than Bucky Barnes.

 

Sam hugs him and guides him in. Scott hisses in his ear. "Did you have to have him here?"

 

"He's a good guy. Plus, he goes where Steve goes."

 

Sam's laid-back behavior toward Barnes baffles Scott.

 

Then when they reach the newly-painted living room, Scott sees Barnes sitting Indian style on the couch, plastered next to Steve. As soon as their eyes meet, Barnes stretches his legs on Steve's lap in an instant. Scott is impressed at the level of flexibility.

 

Scott can't believe that _The_ Winter Soldier is acting like a jealous teenager. Then again, it'll always be like this.

 

Scott Lang is resigned to this fate. Him and Barnes, forever 'fake' enemies!

 

Of course he's the one here in this scenario who thinks of adding the word 'fake'. Barnes is serious though.

 

Steve gently moves Barnes legs and gets up, extending his hand to Scott. "Good to see you Scott. How's everything?"

 

Scott stammers again. That Captain America aura is still there and still renders him speechless...or more like a blabbering kid. "Uh...everything is fine. Cassie says hi."

 

"Aww. How's she?"

 

"She's great. Thanks for asking."

 

He turns to Sam and gives him the box he's carrying. He keeps the little box with him. "These are cupcakes...I baked them myself actually...I thought..."

 

"Aw man. You shouldn't have," Sam says as he looks inside.

 

Suddenly, Barnes is there in front of Steve, shielding him from them. "I'm going to taste them first in case they're poisoned."

 

Steve sighs and Scott's eyes widen. "Are you kidding me right now?"

 

Barnes just stares at him, with no expression whatsoever.

 

Scott can't believe that this is the same guy who was passionate and desperate in the hallway of his ex-wife's house. _Unbelievable_ , he thinks.

 

Steve rolls his eyes and moves Barnes back. "Don't be ridiculous Buck."

 

Sam huffs and takes the box and heads to the kitchen. "I don't know about you Barnes, but last I checked this is my house. My _new_ house. And this came for _me_. And we're going to eat them after dinner."

 

Then Scott is standing there, with the other small box in his hands, not knowing how to present it. He's standing there in front of the super soldiers and Barnes is still glaring at him.

 

Scott has had it. "Do you honestly think I'd poison you guys?"

 

Steve shakes his head. "Scott, of course not. We'd--"

 

"Yes," Barnes says with total confidence.

 

"You seem to be forgetting that we work on the same team."

 

Barnes has the decency to shrug, like what he said just now doesn't make a difference.

 

He really wants to throw the box in his face but remembers why he has it.

 

"Here," Scott starts as he opens it and presents it to Steve and Barnes. The two peek inside and Steve quickly melts and 'awws' while Barnes has this stillness about him. Yet, Scott catches the surprise on his face which he immediately covers by total nonchalance.

 

When Cassie learned that he'd visit Sam, she had insisted that they bake cupcakes together and that she'd make two special ones for Captain America and Bucky Barnes.

 

Scott picks the one for Steve. Its icing is in the shape and color of the shield. "She insisted that I hand it to you personally."

 

Steve has this tender look on his face as he takes it from Scott. Then he pulls the other one. Cassie was very excited about it. She had written with a red-colored icing ( I <3 Bucky )

 

He hands it over to Barnes whose arms are folded over his chest. Scott adds, "She spent a long time on this one."

 

It seems like it's gonna be forever and Scott starts feeling disappointed because what would he tell Cassie. But then Barnes takes it from him and then brings it up close to his face, cradling it in his hands very carefully.

 

"She baked these?" He asks Scott in an almost whisper.

 

"Yeah, especially the icing designs. But I helped of course with the baking."

 

Barnes snorts and Scott feels offended. Then Barnes looks up and says, "How is she your daughter?"

 

Scott rolls his eyes and throws his hands in the air. "She is, okay! She's a Lang."

 

 

~~~

 

 

All throughout dinner, Scott notices that the cupcake never leaves Barnes hand. He doesn't eat it, but actually carries it with him around the place. When Sam is walking Scott to the door, he glances back. He finds Barnes and Steve on the couch. Barnes is holding the cupcake, smiling widely, and pulling his cellphone in front of him and Steve. And they're taking a selfie.

 

 

 


End file.
